In various imaging devices, such as printers, an image-forming toner is appropriately placed on a print medium, such as paper, in one section of the imaging device. The print medium is then transported through another section where the toner is fused onto the print medium. In this section, heat may be applied to the toner via a roller to fuse the toner.